


Kencentric Ficlets

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, anything under the sun really, awful cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: Short stories filled with KenHarem things coming at you.





	1. Jinxed (KEo)

Taekwoon almost threw himself out of the van as soon as it stopped by their building, earning a deafening cry of  _“YAH! Are you crazy?!”,_ from Hakyeon. He didn’t care though because his mind wasn’t functioning right the moment they arrived at the airport and heard the news about Jaehwan being taken to the hospital for food poisoning. If he had the chance to jump off the plane he would’ve done the same thing.

_“Oh, hyu—“_

“Where’s Jaehwan?” Taekwoon cuts in as soon as he took a step inside the dorm not even minding to remove his shoes by the entrance. Although he asked, he was already heading straight to Jaehwan's room.

“In his room, resting... _“_ Hongbin trailed off as Taekwoon quickly slammed the door at him not even letting him finish. 

* * *

 

Taekwoon visibly flinches when he slammed the door not knowing the other was asleep (too anxious to hear Hongbin's reply from earlier) . Jaehwan weakly stirred awake, groaning at the noise as he finds the other main vocal approaching him. He looked apologetic and worried and Jaehwan tries to ease it with a grateful smile. (The younger was genuinely glad to see him anyway.)

“Hyung, you’re back…”

“Yeah…I’m sorry for waking you up,” Taekwoon replies attentively, going to Jaehwan’s side. He winced at the sight of the IV drip attached to the younger, a greenish bruise easily tainting Jaehwan's pale arm. Taekwoon wasn't definitely new to that, him and Ravi had been in one not that long ago after their concert in Mexico, but he couldn't help but feel terrible for the younger. 

Jaehwan smiles sadly, easily seeing through the older male's reaction and grabbed the latter’s hand reassuringly. It's all he can do at the moment anyway. “I’m fine. This would help me feel better quickly.”

Taekwoon genuinely understood but he still can’t help it. He still wasn't over hearing Jaehwan's whimpers over the phone when Hongbin had informed them about the incident. Jaehwan had accidentally consumed a spoiled snack in his bag that he probably thought was part of the snack he recently bought from Japan as a souvenir before him and Hongbin headed back to Korea first for their respective schedules. He kind of wanted to scold him for being so careless but Jaehwan looked so frail and Taekwoon just wants to hold him and make sure he's alright. 

“I was worried sick.” Taekwoon admitted, sighing heavily as he knelt on the floor and kissed Jaehwan’s hand that naturally held his own tightly. He feels the younger's other hand reaching out for him, slim fingers threading through his hair with memorized ease.  Taekwoon quickly leans into it.

“Hyung…”

“Hm?”

“I think you jinxed me.” Jaehwan suddenly deadpans as he untangled his hand on the latter’s head.

“W-what… do you mean?” Taekwoon asks, looking up to him in confusion.

“Remember your wish for me on my birthday? You wanted me to be healthier?” Jaehwan explains. “I wasn’t really sick last year but now I keep on getting colds and the food poisoning…”

“Are you telling me... that it's all my fault?”

“Mhm.” Jaehwan nodded his head without a second thought. Taekwoon bites his lip, feeling instantly bitter but also unnecessarily guilty. “ _Sorry then.”_

There’s a brief moment of silence between the two, guilty eyes and peculiar ones meeting. Taekwoon wanted to look away, feeling a little upset at what’s been told but Jaehwan gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Forgiven but—“ Jaehwan sternly mutters but then cracks a genuine smile on his face right after. “—you can always make up for it.”

Taekwoon suddenly finds himself breaking into one of his coy smiles, bringing back Jaehwan’s right hand to kiss it again before he squeezed in the bed right next to the younger. He cradles the other main vocal close to him, feeling his soft locks against his cheek; a familiar scent of lemon filling his senses and relieving him from his worry.

“Will this be enough?” he asked suggestively, looking down at the younger hopefully.

Jaehwan smiles brightly, cozying up close to the older lad with his pale cheeks finding more color as he kissed Taekwoon’s right cheek.

**“You’re enough.”**

Jaehwan whispers as Taekwoon gingerly presses his lips on his forehead in return. The younger closes his eyes and slowly goes back to sleep while Taekwoon hums him a lullaby.

* * *

 

 

_"Jaehwan-ah, what are you thinking of while you're drawing?"_

_"I'm thinking,'How is Taekwoon hyung so handsome?' "_

_"Jaehwan-ah..."_

_"Ne?"_

_“I really don’t like you.”_

* * *

 

Taekwoon suddenly remembers himself saying those words back then and he brushes his hair up with a restrained smile on his face. He held Jaehwan even closer to him, stealing a chaste kiss from Jaehwan's plush lips. 

“I guess, I jinxed myself too.” 


	2. Game, Set, Match (HaKen/Fem!Ken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coz Jaehwa won't lose to him?

“But you promised me!!!” Jaehwa whined loudly on the dance floor like a kid, _literally_. 

“I have a competition next week Jae, you know I can't just—What are you doing now?” Hakyeon instantly sighs when he turns back to look at his girlfriend. 

Jaehwa has her cheeks puffed out and she had stopped tossing and turning on the cold floor. She just replied with a glare thrown at the tan male before facing the ceiling of the small dancing studio again and concentrating in holding her breath. It was a strange habit that Hakyeon swore she picked up from an animation they watched a few years ago. 

“Stop doing that.” Hakyeon bellowed slightly, looking down at Jaehwa. “I’m serious… **stop it**.”

Jaehwa shakes her head and even stubbornly crossed her arms in childish retaliation. Her cheeks were now blazing red with tears bubbling up her long lashes. Hakyeon watches her for another second before giving it up all together. (She actually did that tactic before and she did lose consciousness. There was no way he's allowing that to happen again.) 

“Get up, we’re going before I change my mind.”

Jaehwa gasps, taking a huge breath before quipping a victorious smile on her _adorable_ face. “Kay~”

* * *

 

 

“What are we doing again?” Hakyeon wonders genuinely since he had been concentrating on his dance routine for the past weeks for the inter-school dance competition and had forgotten about that promise with her.

“You’re playing games with me!  You’ve been training so hard, you don’t even have time to relax and clear your head." She pokes her head out to pout at him before going further inside her small walk-in closet where she keeps all her collection of games and figurines. "You can give your all when you’re on stage taking the price! I know you will anyway since you’re really good! I mean who else dances with blindfolds on?!— **Right** , NO ONE! It's just you!”  Jaehwa explains thoroughly.

Hakyeon clicked his tongue but broke into a shy smile eventually, with his face turning red as he stares to where the latter was half way through the closet. His heart flutters and he feels very warm inside just because he really believed in what she said more than whatever cheer he received in the past. Jaehwa has always been the one to say positive things with certainty and make you believe it yourself without any doubt. She’s never like those people who gives you empty praises or the people doing it because they like you and not necessarily what you do. Jaehwa's pureness is a way too likable trait that made it easier for Hakyeon to fall helplessly _in love_ with. 

“Found it!” Jaehwa brightly smiles at Hakyeon's way. “Mario kart! It’s stress free!”

* * *

 

 

 _“Stress free alright…”_ Hakyeon sighs as he watches Jaehwa's face turn bright red in irritation.

 **“Again.”** Jaehwa dead pans, clearly not backing down.

Hakyeon just rolled his eyes and played along, sighing again. It was probably the thirtieth time they’re playing the game and it was fun up 'til round ten when he got the grip of the game and Jaehwa had stopped winning completely. He was apologetic at some point but it was always fun to watch his girlfriend when she loses. She’ll puff her cheeks out and goes quiet (this time not to make herself pass out).  She was so desperate to win she had stopped talking and blinking, her eyes almost looking like it's boring holes on the screen.  It was pitiful but really  _unbelievably_  cute at the same time. 

“I’m bored. Let’s play another game. I think you’re bored too since you’re making me win.” Hakyeon calls off with a pretentious yawn, hoping that she takes the bait and save herself but the latter had caught up on his kind act and glared at him.

“Nope! We’re playing again. It’s just that my controller is slippery!” She reasoned but didn’t dare to look at him. Her pointy ears gave it away though and Hakyeon just watches her with pure amusement. 

“Let me use that then.” Hakyeon exchanged their controllers without a second thought, startling her a bit. 

“No, it’s fi—“

“Plus, new rules.” Hakyeon smirks out of a random idea. 

“Eh?” Jaehwa turns to look at him finally out of confusion.

“Since you’re not taking me seriously in playing this game,” Hakyeon continuously does his act. “I’ll kiss you every time you lose. What do you say?”

Jaehwa looks at him with eyes wide as saucers in disbelief, but when she sees that Hakyeon looked quite determined to do it she turns away; gripping the controller hard. 

 “C-call!”

* * *

 

 

“Noooo!” Jaehwa screeched miserably as she turned her head down the bed, punching the cushion in frustration. “I can’t believe this!”

Hakyeon just peacefully stared at the screen and turns to her, slipping his index finger to tilt her head up to face him. He goes for the _punishment_ , giving her a quick peck on the lips confidently. 

“6 – 0.” he sticks out his tongue to tease her, while she tries to hit him out of frustration and embarrassment.

 

_**"** _ _**Again?"** _

 


	3. Pillow (HyuKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time SangHyuk actually thought Jaehwan's a good plausible roommate.

Juggling studies and work was never an easy job to do, and lately SangHyuk finds himself feeling more and more restless despite the fact he had already anticipated it. It seems like he had completely messed up his body clock and is developing some sort of insomnia. The most frustrating part though is that he couldn’t bring himself to voice it out to the team, knowing all too well that they too have their hands full and are equally (probably more) tired. It's part of the whole gig anyway and they really can't do anything about being busy, when being busy itself meant that their group is actually doing well and is getting the attention it deserves. 

So instead of complaining, Sanghyuk lets off his steam every once in a while via displacing it to something or rather,  _someone_ else every time he needs it. Charmed with youthful innocence, it's almost easy to make that  _someone,_ his members. They’re the people he's with almost 24/7 anyway, so they are the most accessible. It's not like he has all the time in the world to find any other volunteers, so his members would have to suffice. They’re also the most gullible group of people he knows that won’t notice his advances ( ~~at least at the moment~~ ).

For instance, Hakyeon is a great stress relief when he wants something. If he ignores the group so-called ‘mother’ and acts upset, the eldest will give him everything he wants in a heartbeat. They all know that their leader is very thrifty and to see and hear the eldest willing to buy something so easily to cheer him up, makes it very rewarding. Not to mention, seeing the members complain about favoritism fuels Hyuk's childish happiness too.  _They're treating him like a child anyway, might as well act the part, right?_

Sanghyuk also relieves stress from Hongbin by hiding one of his blank films away and successfully triggering the older’s mild OCD. He likes how no one but Hongbin notices what was missing even if it’s not labeled properly. He doesn’t even count the black cylindrical cases when he looks for it, he just knew something moved. Who moved it though was a mystery to him since the actual culprit is the last person he has in mind. The unsuspecting Hongbin will always ask Hyuk first if he saw the missing film to which the younger will reply with an obvious ‘ _no_ ’. Hongbin will continue his search and Hyuk would chuckle silently, hearing the older male shuffle around and make a mess of the dorm the latter usually cleans by himself. Hyuk will eventually pretend to help him and of course  _miraculously_  find the film which was inside his pocket the whole time. Hongbin will gladly thank him by volunteering to do his chores for that day, which is always a good thing since he can use it to rest more. 

Taekwoon and Wonsik are good for when Sanghyuk just wants someone to poke fun at. Wonsik especially, dislikes it when Hyuk teases him that he'll eventually date his younger sister by transferring to her school and meeting in college. Although technically Hyuk won't really go after her, it's always fun to trigger Wonsik's over-protectiveness over his beloved sister. He's overly dramatic and it's very amusing for Sanghyuk. 

Taekwoon, on the other hand, is a just strange case of making each other uncomfortable. Since Sanghyuk is still in the stage of testing the waters with their stoic main vocal, he only approaches him with questions that may or may not even be relevant for himself or for the elder. He asks question randomly until it forms a pattern of seemingly harder and harder questions that could make either of them tap out or leave each other’s presence. It's a strangely addicting game and it's in Sanghyuk's experimental stage for now, but he has strangely high hopes it will develop more into his favor in the future.  ~~( and _it does)_~~

To put it simply, Hyuk has completely utilized his members use for him, in one way or another to cope with exhaustion; at least almost all of them. 

There's still one that Sanghyuk has yet placed a specific use for though,  _Lee Jaehwan_ , and it's _definitely_  not because he's not useful. Jaehwan's the complete and total opposite of that for the youngest (and to everyone). He's the very first member who bravely stuck his own neck for Sanghyuk, talking back to the producer who didn't think the youngest is qualified to have a single line in their first track. So, Jaehwan technically had already served his purpose for him and it will be a bit too much to still want something from the third eldest without looking selfish even to his own point of view.

* * *

 

Hyuk unconsciously stares at the expanse of Jaehwan's back and he breaks his own train of thoughts with an unexpected yawn that’s thankfully uninterrupted by his roommate’s snore this time. Hakyeon exchanged rooms with him earlier after noticing his eye bags. He had just finished his exams and the leader seemed to have finally caught up with his exhaustion and decided to give him a break from Wonsik.  

With another yawn that passed his lips, he thinks it was a good choice. Still his eyes remained wide open, and he continuously stares at the younger main vocal, who is now poorly covered by his blanket. Jaehwan shared it with him earlier but it quickly slid off of Hyuk because Jaehwan does tosses and turns a lot before falling into a deep slumber. It’s was borderline annoying and endearing because even the way he sleeps seems so Jaehwan; so all over the place. It’s almost a wonder how Taekwoon agreed to sleep next to him of all people. 

Hyuk did mimick Jaehwan’s tactic earlier but to no avail and only earned him a Karate chop on the neck by Hongbin who is sleeping on his right, clearly unhappy of the youngest's disturbance.  He shivers at the sinister glare that adorned their artwork’s usually attractive face earlier. It’s probably the main reason why he can’t even close his eyes yet.

“Hyukkie?” Jaehwan mutters sleepily when the magnae didn’t notice he had grabbed on to the older male’s body upon remembering Hongbin’s scary visage. Hyuk was too flustered to explain his action so he gingerly tried to remove his arm away from Jaehwan but stopped when the older boy turns to face him instead and returned his unexpected and accidental embrace.

“Ah _—_ hyung, did I wake you up?” he asked unsure and completely embarrassed of their proximity. They've never been that close before.  (He's never been  _that_ close to anyone before. _Period_.)

Jaehwan only ducks his head down and shakes it, before looking back up to meet the younger's gaze sleepily. Hyuk knows Jaehwan doesn’t see well in the dark so he felt even more awkward staring at the other's aimlessly kind gaze. It made Hyuk fall into some sort of a trance that he got a little too surprised when he felt a hand rub soothing circles on his back all of a sudden. He tried to move away reflexively but the other only got dragged even closer to him. 

“Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep, hmm?...You won't grow any taller if you don't sleep properly...” Jaehwan tiredly nags at him, stooping under his chin to snuggle closer to the younger's chest.

Sanghyuk initially felt flustered, but when Jaehwan shivers in his arms he automatically secures the blanket and placed it over them; his hold unconsciously tightening around the other male. Surrendering to their position, Hyuk resorts to calming himself down, breathing softly over the other's head, throwing away the slightest thought of embarrassment in his system. He oddly felt comfortable way too soon and he couldn't explain it. It felt almost natural holding Jaehwan that close to him. 

Sanghyuk eventually closes his eyes like Jaehwan asked him and his mind instead starts to wander off to the feeling of Jaehwan’s hand on his back that was now limp on his waist; Jaehwan's warm even breaths against his chest; Jaehwan's soft locks under his chin and that strawberry scented shower gel that they all used but somehow stuck on their cute main vocal the most.

Not a minute later, another yawn escaped his lips and Hyuk breaks into a small yet very thankful smile as he brings Jaehwan impossibly closer to him and drifted off to a much needed sleep. 

* * *

 

The next day, Hyuk woke up from nicest slumber he had in weeks. It was still early but he didn’t seem to feel tired at all like the usual. He even found the sun welcoming as it illuminated the whole room. He also almost forgot where he was until he feels soft locks caressing his jaw and finds a peaceful-looking Jaehwan still trapped in his arms, without any sign of waking up.

Sanghyuk takes that chance to lean in and get a closer look at Jaehwan, knocking their forehead together gently. The sun is warm but Jaehwan’s definitely warmer and Sanghyuk breaks into a shy and yet genuinely fond smile.

He finally found Jaehwan's specific use for him. **_He’s a pillow._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find Hyuk kinda OC here, know that this was written in GR8U era and the members back then are still treating him like a child (they still do) and didn't know he'll end up trying to BBQ(Leo) them in the future. So it's kinda prologue to Magnae on Top and Hyulk.


	4. Hyung (RaKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wonsik officially dropped his formalities completely.

Jaehwan raised an unamused eyebrow, pondering whether or not he had heard their rapper correctly. 

“You’re not going to call me  _‘hyung’_ anymore?”

“Mhm.” Wonsik nodded, eyes clearly twinkling with the idea of it until it get doused by Jaehwan's sharp glare. “Oh come on! We’re in a  _relationship_.”

This time, Jaehwan clicks his tongue in distaste but his cheeks colors slightly upon mentioning their ‘relationship’. Jaehwan can't just agree though, it's bad enough that _no one_ in their 'magnae-line' treats him as a hyung in general. Giving Wonsik a free pass would eventually lead to him granting the other diabolical youngsters of the team the same thing in the future. Also, there's also the public eye that may take it the wrong way...

“Butwe already made a deal about that, right?” He insisted, brushing his hair up and avoiding Wonsik's pleading eyes.  “You’re only allowed to not call me  _hyung_  after your birthday and before mine because then we’re of the same age.”

It was Wonsik’s turn to make an annoyed sound apart from the noise his shoes were already making as he walks his way behind the older lad; both of them are now facing the vanity mirror with Jaehwan not bothering to look at him at all. Wonsik almost thought he had clearly upset Jaehwan at that point and was ready to back out until he noticed the slight pout the latter was trying to resist. Jaehwan won't ever pout if he strongly disagrees to him, so Wonsik sees a sliver of hope there. 

“You know that's not the only time I don't call you hyung...” the rapper whispers, lip brushing against the main vocal’s ear. “like the times when I  _make love with you_.”

Jaehwan instantly turns to the younger, not believing that Wonsik would say that just to make a point. He wanted to scold him for it but his mind couldn't come up with anything smart to say when he's so flustered. _How can Wonsik say those words without looking half as embarrassed as he does?_

With how terribly taken aback he is, he highly doubt he can make up another argument. And really, based on that smirk Ravi already had on display when he dared to watch their reflection together, the argument is practically over. Jaehwan gives Wonsik his best kicked puppy look though just to get even. Wonsik usually can't resist it, because it meant Jaehwan's genuinely upset. Wonsik only frowns at best this time though. 

“Look, I’m not trying to disrespect you as someone older _, Jaehwan-ah” —_ Jaehwan slightly jumps at Wonsik's serious undertone, even more so when the younger affectionately wraps his arms around his waist slowly—“Nor am I trying to make you feel less of a man. I just think it’ll be nice to drop formalities like most couples do because that’s what  ** _we_**  are now. We may not be able admit it proudly in public, but we can at least do this, right?”

_**Right**... Jaehwan finally gets it. _

“I've never thought I was less of a man when I'm with you,“ Jaehwan covers Wonsik hands around him with his, this time with a shy smile on his face. He feels warm and fuzzy inside and with Wonsik smiling from ear to ear behind him, what else can he possibly say? 

 _If he's that happy then so be it._ Jaehwan sighs, pouting a bit but in fond manner. “Aish... Do whatever you want, Wonsikku.”

Wonsik smiles grew even wider before he spun the older male, guiding his arms around his neck so they can press their foreheads together.

 “I love you Jaehwan-ah.”

“I love you too, pabo.” Jaehwan leans in and kisses him softly.

 

“So about that  _‘do whatever I want’,”_ Wonsik mumbles against the kiss, his hands lowering on the small of Jaehwan's back _—“Can I— **Ow**!”_

“Don’t push it!” Jaehwan bellowed, ahjumma-style, dashing out right after he punches the rapper on the stomach. 


	5. Drunk and In Love (KenBin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants to get him tipsy to spill the beans, or at least it started like that.

Hongbin dropped by a friend's club late at night in his pajamas, simply because he can’t be bothered and he’s confident like that knowing for a fact that no one would really have the guts to take his overbearing elegant silk robe and beyond beautiful face as a joke against him.  

“Welcome,” Wonsik, his lanky platinum blond friend, greets him from the counter as he toss and turns for the ladies before pouring them their drink and retiringly sending them away. Normally, the man wouldn’t be prioritizing another man over ladies but _Lee Hongbin_ is not an ordinary man, and he is definitely a top priority in the bar.

Hongbin just raised an eyebrow and took a seat on a stool, crossing his legs and propping his chin on the palm of his right hand as his elbow settles on the black pebbled counter. His friend named it plainly as the _‘Artwork'_ pose.

“I see, you’ve grown fond of seeking for me in _style_ every time you’re troubled,” Wonsik tells him sarcastically as he took a tall glass and met the latter’s almost blank gaze. “Long island iced tea?”

“Top shelf,” Hongbin only stipulates after he broke into a very audible sigh.

“I’m not going to serve you anything not expensive in my bar even if you beg me to,” Wonsik mumbles bitterly as he slides the drink to the brunette. He already started mixing Hongbin's drink even before he even asked him the question. 

Hongbin gracefully catches the drink with the tip of his fingers with the clearest intention of not wanting to waste a single drop of it. He discarded the tiny rainbow umbrella and the bendy straw though before he chugged the whole thing down, spilling a little of its content on the side of his mouth which he swiftly wipes off with the back of his hand inelegantly.  

“Another one,” Hongbin visibly grimaces and it wasn’t even because of the drink. The mere thought of his employee with elven ears, tall nose and _very_ plump lips does it.

“I’m sensing you’re going for something serious today,” Wonsik looks at him with the tiniest hint of worry as he works efficiently on making another drink. “I don’t have all night for you though, so it will be nice if you cut the chase.”

“I’m here to ask you about Ken’s drinking habits,” Hongbin comes clean in an instant as if he’s been waiting to be interrogated. “Has he always been the sleeper?”

Wonsik raises his weirdly jagged eyebrows in confusion, eyeing Hongbin as if what he said was the most impossible thing in the world.

“You’re kidding me.” He dead pans before passing him another drink.

“No, all he does is fall asleep when we drink together.” Hongbin says indifferently, staring at the reflection of his face on the dark liquid despondently.

“Oh really?” Wonsik tilts his head to the side in disbelief. “It’s definitely not how I remembered him, the last time we drank together.  He’s usually kinda playful and really _cute_ when he gets tipsy. He gets a bit too intimate though and that got him into trouble, and into your office.”  Wonshik suddenly laughs, looking like he remembered something.  

Hongbin glares at Wonsik only because he felt left out and doesn’t get what he’s saying. Also, he doesn’t think Jaehwan getting in trouble is something funny. Wonsik catches his gaze and smiles apologetically.

“You still know Leo, right? Jung Taekwoon, my boss and Jaehwan’s previous boss too?”  Hongbin nods hesitantly not so fond of hearing anything about his rival company.

“Well, Ken kinda _accidentally kissed_ him during the company party—“

Hongbin coughs immediately at the image that invaded his head at the same time he took a sip of his drink. Wonsik looks at him reluctantly and passed the latter a tissue.

“T-they kissed _?”_ Hongbin pathetically asked in disbelief.

“It was an accident that no one wanted to happen. Ken had too much soju bombs that night that he started dancing on his chair. Leo hyung who is a worrywart of course was there trying to get him down his chair, not expecting for Jaehwan to leap down and smother him like a puppy.  It’s actually the sole reason why he got kicked out of the company, even if Taekwoon hyung wanted to deny it. He suddenly blamed it to Ken’s poor punctuality.”

“You’re kidding me,” it was Hongbin’s turn to say those words. There’s a weird feeling in his stomach and he hopes it was because he’s drinking at ungodly hour and not because _Jaehwan kissed someone…_

He looks at Wonsik, waiting for his amused face to dissipate. _It has to be a joke—_

“Nope, up to now that kiss really bothers Leo hyung and turns him into a human tomato; especially every time someone mentions Ken's real name,” Wonsik chuckles again. “At least Ken got over it quickly even before he left the company. I would’ve shown you the clip of that night if it weren’t for Leo hyung who made sure no one leaks it. He had gone bonkers like for the whole month because of it. ”

“Sounds like he has a thing for Ken then,” Hongbin chided not finding anything amusing with the story at all. He looked more bothered than entertained with it as he chugs down the rest of his drink again before locking gaze with Wonsik who seemed to pick up on his bad mood.

“He’s a _homophobe_.”

 _“Oh”_ was all Hongbin says after the unexpected revelation. He almost smiled but ended up smirking, dimples deep, as he felt a suspicious stare from the blonde. 

“Anyway what’s with the talk about Ken lately? Is he making problems—Wait, are you going to fire him too?” Wonsik asked curiously.

“Nope, he’s actually doing well. He’s a little clumsy for his own good at times but he’s more than capable in doing his job. I just don’t understand him sometimes,” Hongbin admits, furrowing his eyebrows. “I really dislike indecisive people and sometimes I find Ken acting just like that towards me. I imagined him to be more fun, open and straightforward like you told me to but he acts the exact opposite; fidgeting and getting jumpy over my presence,”

“Well you’re quite intimidating sometimes so you can’t just blame the poor guy for that. It’s only been a month after all. Just give him a little more time to adjust and get to know you better,”

“That’s why I’m taking him out to drink with me but all he does is fall asleep like I drugged his drink or something,” Hongbin whines, flicking his straw. “I’m not even giving him hard shots,”

“Then give him those,” Wonsik tells him as he poured himself a scotch.

“So he can sleep a lot quicker?” Hongbin rolled his eyes exasperatedly.  

“No, so he can go pass the feeling of getting influenced and straight to feeling high,” Wonsik tells him after drinking his scotch. “If it doesn’t work, you can bring him here and I’ll try to mix something for him and release his inner demon for you,”

“Promise me that?” Hongbin's eyes sparkles a little on the suggestion.

“All on me,” Wonsik smirks, picking up his drink when he sees the latter standing up and putting a hefty amount of cash on the counter.

“I see. Well it’s nice talking to you Ravi (Wonsik),”

“It’s always a pleasure doing  **business**  with you Bin,”

Hongbin just nodded and turns to leave when he felt a tug on his collar. He looks up to see the blonde with a mischievous grin on his face. “Please try not to bend him down and get to know him first. He’s also my friend.”

“Don’t lump me with you.” Hongbin retorts, pulling himself back up and walking out of the bar hastily. He wanted to punch the smug look on his friend’s face but when he felt his blood rushing to his face; he decided to leave instead and save himself from prior teasing that may cause him to admit he’s suffering from a very bad case of _love at first sight._   

* * *

 

  

_**“Don’t fall asleep on me,”** _

 

Hongbin reminds the person with beside him the next day as they were leaving his company's building after work. The young lad's dark brown hair was disheveled but he still looked fine with his white suit that contrasted with Hongbin's black ones.

“I can’t really promise that…” he pouted, tangling his fingers when they reached the parking lot. They quickly walked towards Hongbin’s car that looked just as slick as its owner.

“Don’t you dare Lee Jaehwan. I swear I’ll fire you so get in,” Hongbin mutters seriously, beckoning the other man to enter the car.

“Waaah…that’s unfair!” Jaehwan, or Ken, whines when they both got in the vehicle. “The last time I’m in some company they fired me because I did something stupid when I was drunk and now I’m trying to avoid doing stupid things and I still get fired for it?”

“Yes, so buckle up already and stay awake with me,” Hongbin tells him off, fastening his own seatbelt on before turning to face Jaehwan and waits for the latter to do the same with his.

“I don’t even want to drink today,” he pouts. “What’s with you and drinking—“

“Say another word and start whining some more and I will really fire you right here, right now.” Hongbin stated impatiently, glaring at his employee. "Seatbelt."

Jaehwan’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and he zips himself up quickly, only rolling his eyes when Hongbin finally faces the front. He just recently bought the latest laptop with his credit card and he can’t afford to suddenly lose his job. He half-heartedly grabs onto the seatbelt strap and buckled up which his boss quickly reacts too by stepping on the gas and hitting the road.

 

To Hongbin’s dismay, Jaehwan did fall asleep again although he really tried his best effort to stay awake the whole time. Hongbin felt like he had to be satisfied with that for now since it did work. He’ll just have to get him to stay up longer next time.

Hongbin really thought Jaehwan was doing well after their third bottle of soju (which the latter suddenly suggested on drinking during the drive). Jaehwan was actually filling him in the first time, talking nonstop about his work being tiring, sometimes insulting him that he had an urge to smack his employee’s face when he gets a little overboard—He just never did though because Jaehwan was doing a lot of his aegyo in between that only came out natural before whenever Hongbin observes him. He was really forcing his way to Hongbin by being adorable and his boss became so lenient to it all except he got too greedy to know more. 

Honestly, all of this mess and drunken escapades is just to find out whether or not Jaehwan’s into guys. He thought he can get it out of Wonsik but he got even more confused after hearing the story from the bartender.  Jaehwan did kiss a guy but unintentionally and he allowed himself to get fired because of it. _So what now?_ Hongbin needed more information. It will just be great if Jaehwan gets tipsy and spill it himself and let Hongbin finally ask him out properly, this time with both of them sober.  

After trying out poktanju though, Jaehwan gets knocked out completely; face planting himself on his emptied plate of deokbokki that stained his suit which reminds Hongbin that he had to fix that matter too.

 

On the road, Hongbin pulls over a convenience store to buy two cans of coffee and ingredients to make haejangguk (hangover soup). Jaehwan did drink a lot today and it’s kinda his fault so he feels a little guilty to just drop him off of his apartment and deal with an obviously bad headache the next day on his own with his soiled clothes. He thought he can bring the latter to his own flat for the day and take care of him.  _He's not planning anything anyway...not really..._

Upon going back to his car, all the stuff he needed on a small plastic bag at hand, Hongbin fell into a complete state of panic when Jaehwan was nowhere to be found. His car left ajar. 

 _"That wasn’t supposed to happen."_ He thought grimly, looking around the vicinity without a second thought.

He ran quickly to find the latter and almost cursed on all the people whom he bumped into along the way when he finally spotted Jaehwan, wobbly standing on the ledge of the park's fence that bordered the river.

“Jaehwan! HEY, GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Hongbin yelled frantically, dropping the bag he forgot to leave in the car.

“Oh! Lee Hongbin-ssi, I stayed awake okay so don’t fire me!” he shouts angrily when he sees his boss. “You big meanie…”

“I won’t,” Hongbin rushes to him, quickly grabbing his flailing arms and pulling him down.

“Good!” Jaehwan huffs out air and Hongbin covers his nose from the alcohol.

“Geez, what a diva, you also smell like alcohol!” the older scrunched up his nose, moving back but stumbling on his wobbly feet. Hongbin steadies him by the waist. 

“Let’s get you home—“

“NO! I am not going home because—” Jaehwan pauses, trying to look at him. “—BECAUSE IT’S HOT IN THE APARTMENT!”

Hongbin covers his ears and he fails to catch Jaehwan from falling on the floor on his butt. He quickly goes down to him and tries to pull him back up but Jaehwan was trashing and had Hongbin falling over him instead, their bodies pressing onto each other.

“Jaehwan...“ Hongbin croaks as he find himself very close to the older’s face that his irritation dissipates almost too instantly in the air. He found himself studying Jaehwan's face, starting from his eyes, his long lashes, his long nose... those lips.  _Those damn lips._

Hongbin chews on his bottom lip as he felt his ears heat up and he foolishly wondered if their drink is finally getting into his system too.

“He…avy…” Jaehwan mewls under him oblivious to the state he was putting Hongbin through. “ _Yah, you bean_ —” he slurs in English and looks up finally meeting Hongbin’s face that was getting closer and closer to his. Jaehwan is too drunk to make sense of Hongbin's action so he stays put, staring blankly at Hongbin's orbs.

Hongbin's eyes were half-lidded and his mind was completely filled with Jaehwan’s tempting lips that he just did what he wanted to do. He meshed their lips together in a sloppy kiss that he blames shamelessly on the drinks they had even if he knew he never gets drunk. He pulls Jaehwan closer, invading the other’s submissive lips and drowning to the beautiful noise the latter was unconsciously making at each swipe of his invasive tongue. He suddenly wanted to apologize to his friend, Wonsik, for breaking some sort of promise. He doesn't remember what it was exactly but he mentally apologizes anyway before continuously making out with his drunken employee on the cold pavement. 

  

* * *

 

**_“Ahh!!!”_ **

Jaehwan screeches in horror as he’s confronted by boss's _handsome_  sleeping face on a morning.

“You’re really noisy...” Hongbin slurs, looking calm than irritated as he kept a tight hold onto Jaehwan’s squirming body. “Just go back to sleep,”

“Wait! What the hell happened? Why am I—” Jaehwan tries, face flushed as he felt his bare torso grazing Hongbin’s equally bare upper body. He was too flustered to use his hands to push the other man away from him so it just settled awkwardly on the latter's shoulder.

 “My clothes… your clothes… We did not—not that, right?”

“Well... you got really drunk,” Hongbin starts secretly enjoying himself as he watches Jaehwan’s frightened and confused expression. It has always equated to adorableness in his eyes. He did complain about the latter being jumpy and fidgety but it didn’t mean he completely disliked it. 

“I got drunk, we kissed, we kissed harder, we started touching, everything was hot and—“

“Oh god,” Jaehwan shrieks as he puts his hand over Hongbin’s mouth to stop him from saying anything further.

“This…. I’m gonna get fired, aren’t I?”

Hongbin looks at him incredulously because he’s really damn dense. He waits for any changes on Jaehwan’s expression but he seemed genuinely thinking he’d fire him. Hongbin decides to play along, smiling devilishly at his employee’s astonishing innocence as he pries the latter’s hands off of his lips.

“If you won’t shut up you will,”

Jaehwan shuts his mouth tightly and backs away when Hongbin gets closer to his face. His hands were back to the latter's shoulder to make a gap between them. It was somehow useless as Hongbin leans over instead, hands slipping on Jaehwan's lower back as he looks down at the latter's wavering orbs. 

“Plus if you don’t let me kiss you, I will fire you,”

“What—”

“I’m not yet done. This includes a lot of touching and living with me,”

“Are you still drunk?!” Jaehwan’s eyes turned wide as saucers as he starts wriggling his wrists free from Hongbin. “Yah—“

“Shh… what did I tell you about not shutting up?" Hongbin raises an eyebrow and the latter froze in place. He gently hovers over Jaehwan, putting the latter’s wrists on either side of his head and leaning ever so closely to his face.

“Hongbin ssi…” Jaehwan’s face was in prettiest shade of pink as he met the latter's eyes.

“Maybe I am drunk," Hongbin mused. "So while I’m drunk, I’ll say it once, and you better listen well.”

Jaehwan looks at him warily but his eyes played and interpreted some sort of interest that Hongbin never saw before. A smile tug on his thin lips and he leans even closer, his lips already brushing on Jaehwan's fuller ones that didn't move away this time. 

 

**_"I'm in love with you."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this when I was drunk tbh... If I remembered correctly that is.


	6. Mutual (KEo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehwan hyung’s room is colder because his heater isn’t working properly…”

>  

Taekwoon barges in Jaehwan’s room a little too loudly after realizing he had already wasted the whole twenty minutes outside the younger's room like a creep, just planning how to tell the latter that he's willing to let him stay in his room for the mean time. It's usually Hyuk who invites Jaehwan over in his shared room when the rapper's out but Wonsik came home to get a break from his studio and sleep in a real bed so the space is occupied. Although Hyuk could still let him share bed, Jaehwan needed proper sleep and Wonsik's snoring will make it difficult for him. Hakyeon, on the other hand seemed to have forgotten about the broken heater completely, and Jaehwan is not the one to remind anyone about anything so that leaves Taekwoon and his conscience to resolve it.

Conscience or not, the image of Jaehwan sleeping soundly next to him in their previous flat brought a rush of nostalgia that his mind couldn't run away from. Also, Jaehwan's definitely awake now thanks to his grand entrance.

Jaehwan immediately kneels on his bed facing the older male, clearly alarmed but still half asleep; his brows are knitted together, eyes still shut and his lips in an automatic pout. He looks completely disheveled with his pajama top half-way unfastened. Usually, Taekwoon would feel quite bothered with Jaehwan showing some skin without a care but he's too busy looking at the other's face. Jaehwan looks a bit bloated already, but it’s a known fact he looks cuter that way because it's softens up his sharp features. He looked so  _soft_ Taekwoon almost forgot why he was there to begin with. He composes himself though and approaches the younger who was struggling to sit up properly while keeping himself awake.

When Jaehwan slightly tipped forward, Taekwoon swiftly secures him by the wrist and helps him up. However, Jaehwan’s body is not functioning properly with his sleepy state and he falls right into Taekwoon's with his free arm clumsily wounding around Taekwoon’s waist and fingers tightly holding the back of the elder’s shirt as leverage—They look like they’re just about to dance in a slow music together and the older vocal, prays to the heavens to not let anyone walk in on them now. 

“Is it…morning already?” Jaehwan asks in between yawns, clearly unfaze with whatever's happening. He just sleepily hung his head in between Taekwoon’s neck and shoulder, appreciating the warmth radiating off of the elder _._ “It felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes—Why are you so warm, hyung? Are you sick?”

Taekwoon props him up a bit to give him a proper footing ~~and to get Jaehwan's soft lips on his neck.~~  

“No, you’re just too cold. You aren’t sleeping here today.” Taekwoon tells him with finality, dragging the younger out of his room in no time.  Jaehwan whines behind his back but he ignored it until they get inside his room where it’s relatively warmer.

* * *

 

 

Getting Jaehwan out of his room and into his is done, but the last and final step had Taekwoon looking at his own bed like it offended him personally.

 

_What could be so hard in asking Jaehwan to bed with him? They’re just going to sleep next to each other like the old times. It has been awhile, but that shouldn't be a problem right? **Right.**_

 

Taekwoon still flushes for no reason and he wanted to slap himself for it but he needs to move because Jaehwan will be fully awake and it will be awkward if he started asking why Taekwoon suddenly wanted him to sleep there—it wasn’t in Taekwoon’s plan to explain his motive and he doesn't trust his mouth at the moment, quite frankly. His mind sometimes work against him.

 

“Taekwoonie?” Jaehwan tugs at the hem of his hoodie to get his attention this time. “What are we doing?”

 

_Fuck_.

 

Jaehwan looks up to him, eyes sleepy but marginally awake than it was earlier. The younger rests his cheek on Taekwoon’s chest, his free hand now almost around the older male’s shoulder to hold himself up, looking so much like a small child wanting to be carried. But of course that's not what Jaehwan wanted, he just wanted to go back to his bed and lay down properly so he can go back to sleep but Taekwoon’s awkwardly keeping him up.

Taekwoon decidedly tries to shrug off his strange thoughts away so they can both rest. He pulls them down the bed finally, Jaehwan dropping just a little over him but mostly on his side with the latter’s head cradled by his arm.

“Go back to sleep. Goodnight.” Taekwoon states probably the most anticlimactic thing his vocabulary would allow, despite his heart thundering in his chest.

He was sure Jaehwan could hear it, but the other stays quiet next to him, like they didn’t just drop on the bed ungraciously a second ago. He doesn't even bother moving away from Taekwoon's hold either, much to the elder's surprise. Taekwoon thought he actually fell fast asleep, but he was proven wrong when the younger nuzzled his head closer to his ear and whispers:

“You're so warm, hyung…” Jaehwan breathes the words against his neck quietly, like it’s a secret. “I _missed_ this…”

 

Taekwoon’s heart this time felt like it stopped. If Jaehwan was indeed listening to his rampant heart beat earlier, he might have heard the skip too. However, Taekwoon also knew the other doesn’t mean anything by his words except for what it actually means. He probably said the same thing to the members who had helped him through the night the past weeks; giving them his sweet smile and letting himself be held  _exactly_ the same way Taekwoon is holding him.He completely didn't hear Jaehwan's last statement.

“You’re just very cold right now…” Taekwoon mumbles in denial, his voice cracking a bit in the process.

Who was he kidding anyway? Regardless of how many times he warned himself that  _he shouldn’t expect anything,_ he ends up doing the exact opposite. It's in his stubborn nature to hold onto a time where Jaehwan looks at him with a bit  _more_ fondness and follows him around like a lost puppy craving for his attention. Now, Jaehwan's getting pampered by everyone so he highly doubts the younger still needed Taekwoon for that.

 Jaehwan shakes his head though and said, “Ani…Hyogie and Wonsikie are nice too but you’re warmer. You’ll always be warmer…"—Taekwoon feels Jaehwan squeezing his shoulder a bit—"It’s just a shame that I don’t have an excuse to share a bed with you anymore.”

Taekwoon lets out a shaky breath, quickly putting a distance between them so that he can see Jaehwan’s face clearly. He wants to be sure that Jaehwan is not sleep talking to him and is actually aware of what he’s saying and implying, because Taekwoon’s heart is ready to leap right out of his chest again and it’s so unfair that Jaehwan’s heart won't beat the same—

"I was always waiting for you to come at some point," Jaehwan admits, looking straight at Taekwoon's eyes. His eyes looked tired but he looked relieved more than anything. "It's not even because my  _stupid heater_ broke...When we got our rooms, I actually had a hard time sleeping properly in it."

“I’m sorry Jaehwan-ah… I should've gone to you sooner,”  Taekwoon tells the younger, caressing his cheeks almost reverently.  Jaehwan leans into the palm of his hand happily, his eyes closing tiredly.

“Can I stay here, tomorrow too?” 

There's a definite blush on Jaehwan's cheeks and Taekwoon's heart swells with endearment as he wraps the younger in his arms tightly. “You can sleep here whenever as long as you aren't noisy…” ( _Jaehwan was never noisy next to him.)_

Jaehwan pulls back a bit to look up at him with a mischievous grin, “Don’t regret this in the morning, Daegunie—”

Taekwoon just pulls Jaehwan back in his arms and pinches the back of his neck as he smiles widely out of view.  

 

**_I won’t._ **


	7. Hushed Confession (RaKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Ken can't ever like his sister.

**“I hate you!”** Jaehwan snivels and runs off with his bowl of cereal inside his room. The rest gave their rapper a meaningful _‘you’re an ass’_ look.

“You didn’t have to go that far,” Hongbin speaks first while fixing his white specs. Hyuk who was beside him only nodded.

“Sleep outside,” Taekwoon suggests, giving Wonshik a glare and purposively bumping their shoulders together when he heads to the bathroom.  Deep inside his stoic façade and violent tendencies towards Jaehwan, he’s actually the one who spoils him the most out of the group.

“I’m not only referring to him anyway! I won’t let any of you near my little sister!” Wonshik bellows in frustration.

“However, what you mentioned earlier was anyone _but Ken-hyung_ ,” Hyuk clears a matter-of-factly, giving emphasis to his point. “We only tried to laugh it off since we were filming that time,”

Wonshik looks down on his feet, guilt finally washing over him. He felt really bad about it that he didn’t have the heart to mention how Sanghyuk just spoke informally to him.

“It was an honest mistake. I don’t even know why I said it like that…”

“Well, you better fix this misunderstanding with Jaehwannie or I swear **you will** sleep outside,” Hakyeon warns, kicking Wonshik’s butt out of his way before heading to the kitchen to get a drink.

“I _will._ ” the rapper sighs and walks in the room the younger main vocal was supposed to be in.  

* * *

 

 

“Jaehwan hyung?”

Wonshik arrives in an empty room and a munching noise coming from their shared closet. He scratches his head knowing Jaehwan had shut himself in that corner again. The older lad had really picked up that odd habit to eat his snacks in there after doing it once for their show. It started as just him being 4D but after sometime that hideout became multipurpose. It serves as their leader’s reason for having a miniature heart attack, Hongbin’s unusual nagging in the morning because of the crumbs he leaves, his shelter from Taekwoon’s violence(that was deemed useless) and a fortress for sulking. Right now, it’s definitely for sulking.

“Hyung—“

“I’m eating,”

“I know,”

“Then leave, evil Wonshiku,” Jaehwan gave him a glare that was nowhere close to threatening even to a fly. Wonshik chuckles a little and sits close to him, leaning on the adjacent door.

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean it,”

“Lies,” Jaehwan picks up a pitchy ahjumma tone, pointing a spoon at him.

“Cute,”

“Don’t call me cute!" Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows and flicks him with the remains of milk on the spoon which the rapper nonchalantly blocks with his palm.

Wonshik then holds him by the wrist and pulled him out of the closet, showing a frown. Jaehwan ends up kneeling between his legs, looking like a kicked puppy. Even if Jaehwan was clearly playing around with him, he knew the older was really hurt by his words awhile ago. It really made him feel like the biggest jerk ever.

“I won’t say that again,”

“I doubt it,” Jaehwan gives him an unimpressed look.

“Not that way I mean. I still don’t like any of you to end up with my little sister and it’s not because I dislike you guys or anything. It’s just really hard for me to even imagine you guys going out with her. If you happen break her heart along the way, I swear I would hate you guys regardless of who’s at fault and I don’t want to have to choose between you guys. We are a team and a family. I don’t want to have a permanent reason to hate you guys,”

Jaehwan sighs, nodding his head understandingly before wriggling his wrist away from the younger’s hold to get another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “I know,”

“Forgive me?”

Jaehwan nods again with an additional beam that proves he had forgiven the latter. Wonshik couldn’t help but to smile back, leaning on the other’s shoulder in relief. The older pat’s his head before pushing him away a little and standing up to take his empty bowl in the kitchen. Just when he was about to leave, Wonshik pulled him back down and gave him a back hug in a sitting position. Jaehwan finds himself trapped between the younger’s slightly lankier legs and toned chest he was forced to lean on.

“Wonshiku…”

“Stay with me like this for awhile,” Wonshik whispers closely to the older lad’s ear. It made Jaehwan shiver a little but then eventually found himself relaxing to the younger’s embrace. He settles the bowl on his straightened legs and fully leans on Wonshik’s chest, letting out uncontrolled yawns that slowly drifted him off to sleep on the rapper’s arms in a matter of minutes. It wasn't a surprise at all and probably what Wonsik wish for to happen from the very beginning. 

Wonshik watched Jaehwan’s sleeping face over his shoulder in silence. Jaehwan looked really tired but he also looked pretty cute with his mouth forming a pout whenever he exhales. He has the urge to pinch those soft cheeks so bad but Wonsik knew better than to waste this stolen moment since it's not everyday that Jaehwan would let Wonsk hold him this intimately. On a normal day, Jaehwan would've elbowed Wonsik, cursed under his breath or threw him a middle finger because he doesn't like getting crowded when he's resting or playing his games. Wonsik is thick skinned though and does it anyway because he loves every reaction he gets from Jaehwan; adores the man to bits.  

“Are you really sleeping?” he whispers shyly, waving a hand close to Jaehwan’s face to get a reaction. When he got no response, he nuzzles his head on the crook of Jaehwan’s neck and finds himself blushing like crazy. There's that familiar excited thrumming inside his chest and by now Wonsik knew why it's doing it. 

 “There’s also another reason why you can’t date my sister,” Wonshik mutters after awhile, licking his drying lips.

 

**“I think _… I like you-_** **”**

 

“Kim Ravi… you…” Hakyeon croaks out of nowhere, eyes wide as saucers upon the rapper’s unexpected confession. He was standing just at the door way, staring at the two with an equally flustered face.

Wonshik looks up to him surprised and beet red. The moment ultimately crumbled into bits and pieces and he mentally wanted to die and disappear from the world. He couldn't believe that he'll get caught like this and he wants to peel his skin off.

“Were you there the whole—“

“Jaehwannie, wake up. You still have to shower and brush your teeth,” Hakyeon storms in cutting the rapper off, tapping Jaehwan’s cheeks gently while securing the bowl on the latter’s lap and awkwardly pulling him away from Wonshik’s hold.

“Hyung—“

“Sleep on the sofa tonight, Kim Ravi.” The leader mutters after giving Wonshik a dirty look. He slowly guides the sleepy Jaehwan out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

 _“That didn’t happen. That didn’t happen!”_ Wonshik chants inside his head as he slumps forward and faceplants himself on the floor. He started thrashing in pure discomfort and shame. He comes out later, in thought of cooling off to the bathroom, when he meets the rest of the members on his way.

 

“You don’t have to go that far.” Hongbin repeats his words from earlier and pats the rapper’s shoulder. Hyuk was next to him again but this time with a peculiar smirk on his face that Wonshik couldn’t miss.

“What a selfish reason,” the magnae clicks his tongue before getting pulled inside the room by their artwork.

“How—“

“You should really sleep outside,” Taekwoon quietly speaks up, purposely knocking shoulders with him again before entering his respective room.

Wonshik gawked on them for a few good seconds before snapping.

 

**“WERE YOU ALL EAVESDROPPING?!”**


End file.
